Another Clique
by BunniUnni
Summary: What if Claire Lyons had never came to Westchester, but rather, someone else? Lana Wood comes from a Middle Class family from a small, warm town in California. When her parents have to move to New York for business reasons, there are no houses available near the area. Kendra Block offers her family to move into her guesthouse. But is Lana ready to move on to cold Westchester?
1. Chapter 1

_-Another Clique-_  
_-Introduction-_

**Summary:**

What if Claire Lyons had never came to Westchester, but rather, someone else? Lana Wood comes from a Middle Class family from a small town in California. When her parents have to move to New York for buisiness reasons, there are no houses available near the area. This was until Kendra Block, who is a friend of Lana's mother, offers her family to move into her guesthouse until they can find a place of their own.

_But is Lana ready to leave her warm city and move on to cold Westchester?_

**Main Characters:**

**Massie Block** is the alpha and founder of her clique, The Pretty Committee. She has glossy brown hair and amber eyes. She is bossy and stuck-up, and her biggest desire is to be better than most people. Her family is rich because her dad is a successful businessman, so Massie gets everything she wants. She loves shopping, and has a ton of designer clothes and credit cards.

**Alicia Rivera** is Massie's "beta". She is described as the most beautiful girl at OCD, with dark, glossy hair, big brown eyes, and a huge chest, which she is infamously known for. She loves gossiping, loves to dance, and she loves all things Ralph Lauren. She lives in a fancy mansion with her ex-model mother and her famous lawyer dad.

**Dylan Marvil** is the Pretty Committee's source to the celebrity world, for her mother is Merri-Lee Marvil, the famous talk show host and television personality for the Daily Grind. Dylan has long, red hair and green eyes, and worries constantly about her weight, even though she is described to have a good body. She wears a size 6.

**Kristen Gregory** is a bit of a tomboy but loves designer clothes. Her mother disapproves of the racy clothing that Kristen likes, which is why they don't get along too well. However, despite her mother's objections, Kristen still wears the clothing behind her mother's back. Kristen is highly intelligent, attending OCD on a full scholarship. She is considered to be pretty with her long blond hair and blue eyes. She enjoys playing word games and is very athletic.

And Entering **Lana Wood**: She is the chill, fashion designer from Cambria, California. Her father, Derrick is a businessman, and her mother, Lyn is a beautician. She is known to be very intelegent, and has a fierce attitude. She has mid-tone skin, medium dark-brown hair, and almond-shaped brown eyes. (She is a Asian/African mix). She is also quite voluptuous (size 8 pants, Med. Shirt.), Doesn't like sports or Algebra, and tall (5' 7").


	2. Chapter 2

_-Another Clique-_

_-Chapter 1-_

#

3rd Person POV

The Block Estate

September 1st

3:02pm

#

Lana sighed again, as she looked out the window of her Dad's black truck. Everything had been shipped to New York, including her sketchpad, so she couldn't do anything to get rid of her boredom or calm her nerves. She decided to wear something at least presentable for her first meeting with the Blocks. She wore a pair of faded black jeans, a simple white button down shirt, and classic black flats to finish the look. She didn't care if it wasn't anything special, so long as it looked good on her.

"You okay back there, girly?" Lyn, her mother, asked. Lana absently nodded. "It's just been a long flight." Lana commented. She checked her phone anxiously to see if her friend, Adrienne had replied.

"Aren't you happy to be in New York, one of the fashion capitals of the world?" Derrick, her father, asked. "Of course! I hear the Westchester mall has a bunch of designer outlets, so I can look at them for inspiration, and they also have a fabric shop!" Lana said, enthusiastically.

"I can hear my wallet crying already." Derrick muttered, making everyone laugh.

The rest of the ride from the Airport was much quieter. When they pulled up to a mansion-like residence, Lana's eyes almost doubled in size. "I-is this where were staying?" She asked, and her father nodded.

When she got out the truck, she looked around in amazement. _'This has to be acres of property'_ she thought.

Kendra and William Block then came through the front doors. "Oh, Hello!" Kendra smiled, hugging Lyn. "Lana, what a beauty you've become!" William said, shaking the girl's hand. "And where's your _gorgeous _daughter?" Derrick asked.

"Good question." Kendra said, while walking the family inside.

"Massie, the Wood's are here!" Kendra said, pressing an intercom. "Kay." She replied, and Lana raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe they had an intercom.

"There she is!" Lyn said, enthusiastically. Lana looked over at Massie. She noticed that nothing seemed out of place as she wore cargo pants (A fabric that she recognized as silk) , a white tank-top, and a white belt. She wore a face that was bored. Her hair was long and curly, and she looked like a model. Lana also noted that she was very skinny.

"Hey." Massie said, waving her hand as if she were royalty. "Massie, Lana, Kendra here is my oldest friend." Lyn said. "Hey, lets not bring age into this!" Kendra said. All the adults started laughing, while Massie didn't even attempt to, and Lana tried to smile.

Massie quickly glanced at Lana. She observed her white shirt, black faded jeans, and flats, as well as her tan skin and glossy brown hair. She looked like a clean-cut California girl who spent her time on a beach.

"Hey, I'm Lana." Lana stated, extending her hand for a shake. "Massie." Massie replied, coolly, shaking Lana's hand.

Kendra clapped once. "All-right! Why don't we all sit down." She said, and Lana sat next to her mother. "Massie, why don't you sit beside Lana?" Kendra asked her daughter. Lana fought the feeling to whine and say: _'does she have to?'_

Massie sat without making any eye contact with Lana. She knew a place or two where her mother could sit. Once the food was served, Lana felt her phone vibrate. She sunk down a bit, and unlocked her phone, and caught a glance of Massie, who seemed to be doing the same.

**Adrienne:** ? are you up to?

**Lana:** Eating lunch. The forks r too fancy, Adri. Don't know which one to kill myself with lol

**Adrienne: **LOL. That bad?

**Lana:** Not rly, but I miss you my twinnie. :DD

**Adrienne:** Dnt worry. Summer will b here before you know it!

Lana tried not to smile, and started to text something else. "No phones at the table." Kendra stated, making the two girls look up. "Sorry?" Massie asked, denying it. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Lana said, playfully, and the entire table ended up chuckling, except for Massie, as usual. While no one was looking, she put her phone in her pocket.

"Massie, why don't you show Lana your room?" Kendra asked, being polite. Lana pursed her lips, trying not to sigh. Massie was such a boring person to her, and they both seemed to not like each others company.

"Okay." Massie simply said, as she shoved her phone in her pocket. Lana reluctantly stood up, and followed Massie to her room. The walk was silent, and none of them attempted to talk to each other.

#

3rd Person POV

Massie's Bedroom

September 1st

4:23pm

#

"I heard that West Chester is like the Beverly Hills of New York." Lana said, starting a conversation. "What's West Chester?" Massie asked, spacing out the words like Lana. "Oh, you mean Westchester?" Massie asked, blinking.

"Isn't that what I said?" Lana asked, trying not to put any lace of attitude in her voice. This girl was testing her patience. She looked out the window to see a pool, tennis court and the guesthouse.

"I can't believe you got those in Kindergarten and they still fit. You must have super-tiny wrists." Massie said, referring to the mass of Silly Bands on Lana's arms.

"Erm, I didn't get these from Kindergarten." Lana said, a little sharply. She couldn't think of how Massie would think such a thing, but shook it off. "My friends decked out at CVS and bought a ton of these to take here." She finished, recalling the memory.

"Wow, that's a cool mannequin." Lana said, noticing it. "It's better than the one I design on." Lana stated. "I get one every year for my birthday" Massie stated, sounding proud. To Lana, it made her sound even more stuck up.

Lana looked over to a bulletin board that had tons of pictures on them. There were photos with the same 3 girls and Massie during Halloween, New Years, and all sorts of events. It made Lana homesick more than anything.

"Are these your friends?" Lana asked. "Only in the whole wide world! We're really close." Massie exclaimed. "Is she a model?" Lana asked, pointing to the Raven haired beauty.

"Not that I know of. That's Alicia." Massie said, sounding bored to Lana's ears. Lana decided to stop talking to 'Boring Massie', and decided to go back to texting Adrienne.

**Lana:** I hope summer does come sooner. I can't stand being with the Wicked Witch of Westchester.

**Adrienne: **Use the red shoes, Dorthy!

Lana laughed aloud for the first time this evening. When the phone rang, Massie answered. "Ugh, _what_, Mom?" she snapped. Lana raised an eyebrow. _'My mom would slap me if I spoke to her like that!' _Lana thought.

"Come on, I have to show you the guesthouse." Massie commented, while changing into sandals. "I would offer you a pair, but you wouldn't mind getting those a little dirty would you?" Massie said, referring to Lana's flats.

Lana remained silent so that she wouldn't sputter out insults that circled in her head. "That's what I thought." Massie said, starting to walk out. Lana made a mental note to write down a new 'Public Enemy' list on her laptop tonight. _'Public Enemy number 1: __**Massie **__**Block**__' _She thought.

#

3rd Person POV

Lana's Bedroom

September 1st

8:15pm

#

"Did you see her clothes, and her shoes, and her hair? I swear she's so snobby and trend following." Lana complained to her mother. "Honey, did something happen?" Lyn asked to her muttering daughter.

"I don't see what the big deal about Massie is. I mean she's nothing but boring, belittling, and stuck up." Lana shrugged. "You shouldn't talk about Massie like that! We are guests!" Lyn almost shouted. "You should've seen the way she treated me!" Lana then started to quote Massie.

"I would offer _you_ a pair, but you wouldn't mind getting those a _little dirty _would you? That's what _I_ thought." Lana said, emphasizing what Massie said. "You both just met each other. I'm sure you two will warm up eventually." Lyn said, truthfully.

Lana just muttered something and went back to her newest design that sat on her sketch table. "You should get some rest, honey. You have school tomorrow." Lyn said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Goodnight, mommy." Lana said, her expression softening. "And don't frown: Frowning causes wrinkles!" Lyn said, before shutting the door. As soon as she shut it, Lana pulled out the Octavian Country Day booklet.

It talked of fashion being 'A fine art and true form of self expression.' She looked at the art and fashion classes, and the Writing curriculum. She didn't think OCD would be terrible, she hoped it wouldn't

She hoped Massie wasn't a taste of what this school was.

* * *

**A/N: Well! I decided to start a Clique story! Please review and read! I would love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
